Mansion of Mystery
by jojovmr
Summary: What started out as a harmless case turned into a nightmare . When the SPR team is asked to investigate a mansion things go terribly wrong . What will Naru do when Mai is the Ghost's next victim . Read to find out .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

August 2

Day 1

"Mai tea" Naru called from his office at SPR .

"Yeah , yeah I got your damn tea" I muttered walking into his office carrying a cup of tea .

"Here you go" I said sickingly sweet .

"Now get back to work" he stated simply .

"Stupid narcissistic jerk" I muttered as I walked out .

"But you love me" Naru said smirking .

"Yeah I do" I said shaking my head as I closed the door to his office .

We had been dating for more that a year now . When I had told everybody that we were going out Masako gave me a death glare . Ayako was proud of me and Monk was enthusiatic .

Just then the door opened to reveal a client . I went back over to Naru's office door and knocked on it .

"Naru the clients here" I told him

"Alright" he said opening the door .

I watched him as he went over and sat on the couch oppisite the client . The client was a woman about Ayako's age . She looked exhuasted and distrute .

"Would you like some tea ma'ma ?" I asked her .

"Yes please that would be lovely" she said smiling .

I went into the kitchen right as Naru began asking the questions . Leave it to him to jump the gun . When I came back into the room she was going into detail about what had been hapening .

"

Here you go" I said as I handed her the tea

"Thank you" she said " As I was saying the lights will flicker and objectes will move without anyone touching them . Also some of the staff had disapeared and then the next day they turn up dead . Please consider this . I am very woried about my childeren" she pleded .

"I will think it over . My assistant will call you when I have decided" Naru said with an emotionless voice .

"Thank you " she said as she made her way over to the door . When I heard the click the door made as it shut I turned to face Naru .

"We have to take it . She really needs us" I begged him .

"I am considering taking it" Naru said with his hand on his chin "It sounded interesting"

"Oh thank you Naru" I said giving him a hug . I could tell that he was shocked but then his arms found there way around my waist .

"Your welcome" he whispered into my ear . His hot breath making the hair on my neck stand on end .

Then he slowly unwound his arms and took my arms off of him . I pouted . Sure we were dating but he sure didn't act like it .

"Now call the others and then call Mrs. Okiwana . Tell her that we will need a base room and rooms to stay in" he said before turning his back on her and walking back to his office "Please"

I stood there shocked at what I had just heard . There was no way that he had just said what I think he did .

"Now" he said .

"Right" I said going to my desk and picking up the phone .

After everyone was at the office Naru started expaining the case details .

"I want everyone here tomorrow moring at 7:30 . You should pack for at least 4 or 5 days" he said closing that black book that he always had with him "And Mai you had better not be late"

"Hai" I said nervously . Oh boy this is not good .

"You all are free to leave now to prepare for tomorrow" Naru said going to his office .

"Well see you guys tomorrow !" I said getting my bag and walking out of the room .

When I got home I was in a rush trying to find things to wear . Then I had to finish my homework . By the time I was done it was 11:20 pm .

"Crap I need to get to bed or I won't make it on time tomorrow" I said .

After I finally got into bed and turned the light out i fell into a deep sleep ,

"Gene" I said as he appeared in front of me .

"Hello Mai" he said smililing . Man I wished that Naru was more like this . But then again he wouldn't be Naru anymore so .

"How is that idiot scientist treating you ?" he asked walking to stand next to me .

"Same as usually I guess" I sighed " He still doesn't like to show that he like me"

"Well thats Noll for you but you think that he would soften up when he's around you" Gene said running a hand thourgh his black hair .

"Yeah I know what you mean" I said for some reason I heard a faint beeping noise like an alarm clock .

"You better go" he said .

"Why ?"

"Do you want to be late to work ?" he asked smirking .

"Crap" I muttered "Well I'll see you later"

"Be safe Mai" I heard him say as I was pulled back to my body .

I looked over at my clock and it read 7:15 am .

"Shit" I cursed runnig in a panic trying to get dressed in a hurry . I was falling all over the place trying to do several things at once .

Finally I was already , grabbed my stuff and flew out the door trying not to be late . But I arrived ten minutes late . Not too bad but Naru would be mad . When I got there everybody was gathered outside and Naru was leaning againgst the van . It made he look even hotter . Wait where did that come from ?

"Mai" he started .

"I know I'm ten minutes late and I made us late on getting there now" I said "Right"

"Your getting smarter everyday" he smirkered .

"Why you" I shrieked . I tried to go and kick his ass but Bou - san held me back .

"Mai you will ride with Lin and I" Naru said getting into the van

"Great " I said getting in to site next to Naru .

"Hey Naru"

"Yes Mai?"

"How long is the drive?" I said praying it wasn't to long .

"4 hours"

"Oh" wonderful . 4 hours stuck next to Naru . This day couldn't get any lovelier .

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

August 2

Day 1

"Mai , Mai wake up were here" Naru said ,

I opened my eyes to find Naru's face in my , Then I realized that my head had somehow ended up in his lap when I fell asleep . I blushed a cherry red as I sat up .

"What are you waiting for get out" Naru said impaitently .

"Oh right . Sorry" I said as I opened the door and jumped out . I looked around the area to see a mansion bigger than my school . There were trees surronding it on either side . It looked isolated out here in the middle of nowhere .

"Mai" I heard someone say . I turned around to be envopled into a choking hug .

"Ugh ......... can't .......... breath ......." I choked out .

Thack

"Ow" he said as Ayako smaked him on the head with her purse .

"Let the poor girl breathe you stupid monk" she said . And here we go again .

"Says who you old hag"

"Geezer"

"Witch"

"If you two can please stop acting like children and act like adults we can start" Naru said coming from out of nowhere .

"Well she started it" Bou-san said devensivly .

"Did not . You were choking poor Mai ." she snapped back . I swear they always acted like this and yet they were married . Some couple .

I didn't notice that Naru had started walking to the house without me till he was almost standing at the door .

"Naru" I called "Wait" . I ran all the up to the house to try and catch him . When I did I was breathing heavily and bending over using my knees for support .

"You should pay attention more" Naru stated simply before turning his back on her and walking into the house following the maid . I followed after him trying not to get lost because the house was so huge . I soon heard Ayako and Bou-san from behind me . They weren't really arguing but not really having a converstation .

"Mistress" the maid called into the vast living room "Your guests have arrived" Then she turned and left .

"Hello , please come in and sit down" she said becking to the couches "My husband should be joinning us shortly after he finishes his work"

Just then a man into the room and went over to stand beside Mrs. Okiwana .

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" he said politely . "Please have a seat"

Once we were all seated Mr. Okiwana broke the silence that settled .

"As my wife all ready told you we have found 2 of our staff members dead and and some of our other staff members have been injured . My wife and I fear for our childrens lives . They do not know what is going because we did not them to worry " he said .

"How old are your children ?" Naru asked .

"They are 4 , 8 , and 10" he answered "Why do you need to know ?"

"To know what kind of precautions to take for this case" Naru said writing things down in his black book that he always carried .

"Yuki darling why don't you take them to their rooms and I will go and check on the children okay" Mr, Okiwana said standing up .

"Alright Kazuma . Please follow me to your rooms" she said standing and leading us out of the room .

We walked for what seemed like a mile to me and then we finally stopped at open door and Ms. Okiwana lead us into the room .

"Will this be approprite for your base ?" she asked Naru .

"Yes this is fine" he said "Mai I will need you to go and help Lin bring in the equitment . Everyone else please go to your rooms and unpack . Then meet back here . Girls share a room and boys share a room next door , Understood ?" he said .

"Yes" everyone said . I left the room with Lin to go and get the equitment . I tried to keep up with Lin so that I didn't get lost but he went so fast I was practically running . It didn't take that long for us to reach the van unlike when we were heading to the base room . I ended up carring about twice my weight with the heavy equitment . When we got back to the room I was trying to keep the moniter from slipping through my fingers becayse that was the last thing that I needed .

"Mai don't drop that or it will be coming out of your pay check" he said looking at me struggiling to hold the moniter up .

"Not like you pay me a lot anyway" I muttered setting the moniter up on the table .

"What was that Mai ?" Naru asked glaring at me . I swear this boy was confusing . He dates me yet he glares at me .

"I said not like you pay me a lot anyway" I shot at him .

"Well would you like to lose even the little bit that I do pay you ?" he asked showing me that he wasn't kidding .

"No" heartless bastard !

"Good . Now I want you to go and get all the tempatures for the rooms and then report back here . Understood ?"

"Yes" I picked up the thermometer and stomping out of the room . When his back was turned I silently flipped him off .

"I saw that" he said smirking . I blushed furiously as I slammed the door ,

"Damn" I said shaking my head . How did I fall in love with such a heartless bastard .

I slowly made my way to one of the rooms that they were told was haunted . When I entered the room my skin suddenly had goose bumps and I was chilled to the bone . The tempeture reading took only a few seconds and I gladly left the room . The next room however was very warm allmost like the air outside . In the hallway on the way back I encountered one of the children . She looked to be the youngest from her appearence .

"Hello" I said smiling at her .

"Hi" she said timidly .

"Whats your name ?" I asked .

"Rin" she said hiding in her hair . She is so ADORABLE . Her hair was a deep chocolate brown and she had big sapphire eyes .

"My name is Mai . It's very nice to meet you Rin . Well I have to go , so see you later" I said waving to her and walking back to the base .

The whole time I was walking back to the base I could have sworn that somebody was following me . But everytime I would turn around nobody was there .

This was truly going to be on strange case and not in a good way .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

August 3

Day 2

"Mai wake up . Breakfast is ready"

"Come on Mai . GET UP" the next thing I knew was that I was on the floor and standing over was a very angry Ayako .

"I'm up . Damn that hurt" I said rubbing my butt . It took me a good 20 minutes to get ready . I had told Masako and Ayako to go ahead without me . Now I think what an idiot I am for telling them that because I have no idea where I am going . Great lost in a house with at least 100 rooms or more . Finally I heard voices coming from a room infront of me . When I went in I saw everybody there allready .

"What took ya so long Mai ?" Bou-san asked "Get lost"

The last part made me blush and tell him to shut up . Afte breakfast we reported back to the base .

"Masako I want you to go walk around the house with Ayako and see if you can sense anything . When you're done come back and tell everyone" Naru said not looking up from the file he was reading .

"Right" Masako said from behind her kimono sleeve . She left with Ayako trailing behind her . After they left it was Bou-san , Naru , Lin , and me the only girl in the room . Fun .

"So Naru is there any thing that I can do ?" I asked timidly .

"Make me tea" he said .

"Why you" I said holding up my fist . "Fine"

I stomped out of the room and made my way through the quiet hallway . About halfway there I ran into 2 more of the children .

"Sakura don't go in there . You know what mom said about it" a boy who looked about 10 said leading a girl down the hallway .

"Hello my name is Mai" I said to them .

"My name is Shinji and my sister's name is Sakura" he said "It is a pleasure to meet you Mai" he said taking my hand and kissing it .

"What beautiful names . Do you mind showing me to the kitchen my boss would like his tea" I said smiling .

"Surrtenly. Right this way" Shinji said leading the way with Sakura and I following behind him .

"Do you mind telling me why you couldn't go into that room ?" I asked Shinji .

"Its because that is the room where one of the dead maids was found brutilly murdered" he answered grimly .

"Oh . I thought that your parents didn't want you to know this" I said .

"Only Rin doesn't know because she is the youngest" Sakura answered instead of Shinji .

"Oh . I see"

"Well here is the kitchen" Shinji said leading us into a very large room .

"Wow . Its huge . Well thank you for leading me here and for the information . I think that Naru would like to see that room" I said while starting to boil some water .

"Mai" Shinji said

"Yes?"

"Please don't go anywhere in this house alone while your here . Especially at night because that is when the maids went missing" Shinji said very seriously .

"I will remember that . Thank you" I said making Naru's tea . With that he and Sakura left the kitchen .

By the time I had returend with Naru's tea Masako and Ayako were already back .

"Something evil and dark is defenetly here" Masako said .

"Oh yeah Naru when I was going to make your tea I ran into some of the children . They told me about the room where one of the maids was found in and also not to go out alone in this house" I said remembering Shinji's face when he had told me all of this .

"Well then why don't you show us this room Mai" Naru said standing up .

"Fine"

It took me a while to find the room again but once I did Naru started looking around it . As soon as Masako stepped into the room she collapsed.

"Masako are you all right ?" I asked going to help her stand up .

"So much suffering in this room" she said from behind her sleeve .

"Naru can I take her back to our room ?" I asked him .

"Yes"

"Come on Masako" I said helping her walk out of the room . The walk to the bedroom was quiet and ackward for me . Once we got back I helped her onto her bed and then sat down acroos from her on my own bed .

"So what do you think about this case ?" I asked her playing with my hands in my lap .

"It is very hard to say what is causing the dissapearences but it is a ghost for sure" She said .

"I see" I said "So do you feel better ?"

"Yes thank you for helping me"

"Your welcome and it was nothing" I said blushing lightly .

"How about we go to the kitchen and look for something to eat" I suggested .

"Okay" she said standing up .

"Alright" I said leading the way to the kitchen . The walk was silent again but it wasn't that bad I guess . However when I opened the door somebody was there to greet us with a not so pleasent suprise .

I screamed .

There on the bloody kitchen floor was the body of a maid and her head was decapated . It was a few feet away from her body .

"Mai what is it" came Naru's voice from behind me . I silently pointed to the dead body as tears ran down my face . Masako was crying a little bit too . I was sobbing silently gripping Naru's shirt . He silently lead me back to the base with Masako following . Naru made Masako and me sit down on the couch in the base . I was still crying silently . I hiccuped a few times before stopping .

That was the most horrific site that I had ever seen .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

August 3

Day 2

"Mai calm down" Naru said for what seemed like the millionth time .

"I will not calm down mister . I just saw a decapated body and you excpet me to be calm" I screamed at him .

"Yes" he said glaring at me .

""Well I have news for you I will not calm down untill that ghost is gone" I snapped . That did it for Naru . He abrutly got up from where he was sitting and came over to me .

"What are you doing ?" I asked . We where the only ones in the room . Not good . He grabbed my waist and crashed his lips down on mine . My eyes went wide since when did Naru kiss me like this . My eyes slipped closed as my hands tangled themselves in his hair . The kiss was so passionate and firey . When we needed to breathe we broke apart for a second and then Naru's lips were on mine again . His hands were tangeling into my hair as the kiss deepened . And then the door opened . As soon as we heared the door opening we jumped apart . My face was completely red and I swear that Naru had a little pink in his cheeks .

"Are we inturrupting anything ?" Bou-san asked smiling looking back and forth .

"No" Naru and I said at the same time .

"Really because I could have sworn that you two were making out before we intervined" Ayako said from the other side of Bou-san .

Naru had allready gone back to looking at files that were sitting on the table .

"Why don't you two go back to work instead of waste my time" Naru said without moving his gaze from the folder .

"Fine" they grumbeled .

When Naru had kissed me I had completely forgotten everything that had happened before that . He had kissed away all of my fears . I went to stand beside him .

"Thank you" I said as I leaned forward to kiss his cheek .

"Your welcome" I heard him whisper as I went to sit back on the couch . My blush flared up again when he said that . By the time that everybody else was once again in the room my face was back to normal .

"Masako did you discover anything more ?" Naru asked her .

"No" she anwered "It appears to be masking it self . So I can't really sense it" sneaky bastard .

Then the door opened to reveal a maid .

"Diner will be served in 5 minutes" she said before leaving . After that we made our way to the dinning room . Naru and I were the ones at the back of the group . An uncomfurtable silence had made its way between us . I didn't know what to say to him . Then I felt something warm brush against my hand . I looked down and found that Naru was holding it . I sqeezed his hand and he sqeezed back . We stayed like that the whole way to the dinning room . Diner went by quickly and then we were allowed to go to our rooms for the night .

"So Mai what were you and Naru doing in there before we came back" Ayako said with a smile . I blushed a bright red remembering what happened between us .

"Nothing" I said waving my hands in front of my face .

"Really then why are you blushing ?" she said egding me on .

Damn .

"Well I think I will go to sleep now" I said laying down on the bed . I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep . It seemed to work because she went and layed down on the bed on the other side of Masako .

"Maybe I will have a dream tonight" I thought .

Suddenly I was standing in a room it looked to be an old room from all of the dust around it . When a burst of light came I had to shut my eyes . When I opened them I saw Gene standing infront of me .

"Gene" I said as I hugged him tightly . I hadn't seen him in awhile .

"How are you Mai ?" he asked me .

"Fine . How are you ?" I asked .

"Good now that your here" he said smiling . I blushed a deep red . God I wished that Naru would smile like that .

"If only Naru was like you" I muttered .

"But if he wasn'tlike he is then he isn't really Naru" Gene said .

"No he wouldn't be" I said "Do you have any clues for me about this case ?"

"Yes . Please follow me" he said walking away . I followed him into the darkness for what seemed like a while . When finally appeared infront of a black door . It did not seem pleasent .

"Behind that door are the answers that you seek" Gene said opening the door .

Inside the door was a man . He looked about 29 and he was covered in blood . He was holding a bloody knife in one hand and a head in his other . I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice yet . He looked up ar me with cold hard eyes . It made my skin crawl . He let the head drop with a sickening thud and then started walking towards me . I turned around looking for the door but he grabbed me by the hair and forced me to look at him .

"What are you doing here Momoko ?" he asked . Thats when I realized I was experencing someone elses memories .

"I was looking for you and I heard a noise come the basement so I went to see what it was" I shrieded when he put the blade to my throat .

"What did I tell you about going into the basement ?" he yelled losing his paitence .

"That you would punish me" I said . The blade was pushing on my throat slightly . I was scared that in one movement he would cut my head off .

"Well now you get to see what the punishment is" he said taking me into a room . In the middle of the room was a bed . On the bed were handcuffs chained to the rails . My eyes widened when I realized what he was going to do .

"No . Please" I whispered in a broken sob .

"Stop crying or I will make it hurt much worse he said .

He chained my hands to the bed and then tied my feet together . He started to take my shirt off and I thrashed around . He reached his hand under my back to unclasp my bra .

"Nooooooooo" I screamed before he covered my lips . I was crying and sobbing when he undid my skirt and slid it off .

"Shhh . I promise that I won't hurt you" he said . I need to wake up . Wake up Mai . Finally I saw a bright white light and I was back in my real body.

As soon as my eyes opened I shot up . But doing that it made my head dizy . I looked over at the clock on the table . It read 4:30 . Still to early to get up . But I didn't want to close my eyes again . I lad back down and just stared at the ceiling . Before I new it I was asleep in a dreamless state.

The next time I woke up Ayako and Masako were getting dressed .

"Sleeping Beauty awakens" Ayako said .

"Hey at least you didn't have to wake me up" I said getting up . When I was ready we headed down to the dinning room for breadfast . When we went back to the base I decieded to tell Naru about my dream . I was only going to tell him if we were the only ones in the room .

"Hey Naru"

"Yes Mai ?"

"I had a dream last night and I was wondering if you would like to hear it" I said looking at my hands .

"Fine" he said going to sit across next to me .

"So Gene led me to a room and inside the room was a man . He was covered in blood and he was holding a decapitated head in his hand . " i said playing with my hands " He called me Momoko . I think that she was his wife from the way he talked to me . I beleive that we were in the basement . So maybe we should look in the basement for clues" I suggested .

"Yes . That would be a good idea . We should also look into the name Momoko and find out what that means" Naru said getting up and walking over to the door .

"Mai I want you to stay here and wait for everyone else . I will go and find out about Momoko" he said before opening the door and leaving .

"But" I tried to tell him about not going out alone .

"Please be safe Naru" I whispered .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

August 3

Day 2

After about an hour of waiting for everybody to come back to the base we were all there with the exception of Naru . When Lin heard that he went out alone he went looking for him .

"So Mai where did Naru go ?" John asked me .

"I think that he went to find out about Momoko" I said .

"Whos Momoko ?" Ayako asked . She was standing next Bou-san on the other side of me .

"She was a girl in my dream and I think that she may have been killed in this house" I said "Would anybody like some tea ?"

"Yes please" Masako said from her seat on the couch .

"Yes" Ayako said elbowing Bou-san in the stomach .

"Yes" he said clutching his side .

"Alright I'll be right back with it" I said smiling and walking to the kitchen . Then I remembered that I was alone . Great . Just what I needed to get killed by the ghost . I started to panic when I heard footsteps up ahead . When I was getting closer to the sound my breathing came faster and my heart sped up in fear . When something grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the shadow I shrieked and tried to get away .

"Mai" I recognized the voice it was Naru .

"You scared me" I said catching my breath .

"What are you doing out here alone ?" he asked looking at me .

"I was going to the kitchen to make tea" I said .

"Alone ?" he questioned .

"Okay I forgot to ask someone to go with me" I confesed .

"Do you want to die ?" he asked glaring at me .

"No" I said shaking my head .

"Then don't go out alone stupid" he said shaking his head .

"Jerk" I muttered "Will you take me to the kitchen please ?"

"Fine" he said grabbing my arm and leading me back down the dark hallway . His arm was sending shock waves to my heart and making it beat loudly .

"Hurry up" he said when we had entered the kitchen .

"Did you find out anything ?" I asked boiling the water .

"Not much but a Momoko did live in this house with her husband and child" Naru said .

"Oh . What happened to her ?" I asked timidly .

"The file said it was suicide . But the evidence says otherwise" Naru said helping me carry the tea back .

"What happened to the kid ?" I asked shocked that he was helping me .

"The child was found dead next to the mother" Naru said sadly .

"Oh god" I said . We were silent for the rest of the way to the base . When everybody was situated Naru started explaining what was going to happen .

"Bou-san , Lin , Mai , and I will go and check out the basement . Ayako you and Masako will assist John in an exorcism in the room down the hall.

You will report back here when you are finished . Do not go anywhere alone . Understand ?" Naru asked .

"Yes" we all said .

"Then get to work" he said standing up and heading for the door "Mai lets go" he said looking back at me .

"Right" I said following him out . Naru lead the way all the way to the basement and when we got there it hit me smack in the face . It was so cold and the aura that surronded the door was amazing .

Bou-san opened the door and headed down with a flashlight in his hand .

"Naru it's so cold" I complained .

"So you should have brought a sweater" he smiriked at me .

"Well how was I supposted to know" I said frustrated .

"Use your brain for once" he said turning back around as we started walking down the steps .

"Why you " I said but stopped when I realized where we were .

It was the place from my dream .

"Naru this is where my dream was" I told him grabbing his arm .

"Hm interesting" he said taking his arm back .

We continued all the way to the bottom of the stairs and at the bottom it was so dark . You could hardly see 5 feet infront of you . My heart was beating faster than normal because I felt something watching us . I felt it getting colder and colder .

"Get out" a voice hissed from the shadows .

"Naru did you hear that ?" I asked grabbing on to him .

"Hear what ?" he asked looking at me in confusion .

"That voice that said get out" I said shakily .

"No" he said .

"Help us" another voice said .

"Another voice just said help us" I told him as we kept walking into the shadows .

"Naru I think that we should go back up now" I said trying not to be scared .

"No not yet we need to see if there are any clues down here" he said looking straight ahead .

"I know . But Naru I have a really bad feeling about this place" I said looking around into the darkness .

"Get out now" that voice yelled .

"The ghost doesn't like that were here Naru" I whispered to him .

"Really" he said "Bou-san is there anything up there ?"

"Yes there is a door up ahead" Bou-san said pointing the flashlight at the door .

"Good lets see where that door leads" Naru said dragging me along .

"No don't open that door" I said . Something bad was behind it and we would be letting it out .

"Why not Mai ?" Naru asked me .

"Because something bad is in that room and if we open the room it will get out" I said .

"Oh really ?" he asked .

"Please don't" I whispered to him .

"Is it the person in your dream ?" Naru asked me . We were getting closer to the door with every step we took .

"I think so" I said starring straight ahead .

"Bou-san go ahead and open it " Naru said to him .

"NO" I yelled . But it was too late Bou-san had already pulled it open . As soon as the door opened I felt very weak . My knees gave out under me and I fell . Naru caught me right as my world went black .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

August 4

Day 3

"Where am I ?" I asked myself . I was surronded by sheer darkness all around . I couldn't see anything . The last thing that I remeber was being in the basement with Naru and fainting .

Suddenly a light was slowly coming towards me . The closer it got the more the more I wanted to wake up from this nightmare . I just wanted to see Naru's face again and everyone else . I backed up a little from the light . Then suddenly the whole room light up and was illumiated . I looked around and what I saw scared me to death .

There in the middle of the room was a chared body of a man . The rest of the room was covered in ash like a fire had happened in this room . Then I saw the man move . He started to get up .

"Wake up" I ordered myself . The man was starting to walk towards me . I was backing up but then I hit a wall . Just my luck that a wall would magiclly appear .

"Nooooooooo" I screamed when he cut my arm .

"WAKE UP NOW"

"Mai" Naru said . When my eyes suddenly snapped open .

When I woke up I realized that I was back in the base with my head in Naru's lap . I blushed scarlet .

"How long was I out ?" I asked still resting in his lap .

"The whole night" he said brushing hair out of my face .

"Wow . Were is everyone else ?"

"Sleeping . Its only 5:00 am"

"Oh" I said trying to sit up . Naru let me and helped me .

"Before you woke up you started to twitch and move" he said .

"Does that mean that you didn't get any sleep at all ?" I asked looking at him .

"Yes" he replied .

"Why didn't you sleep ?" I asked worried about the fact that he didn't sleep at all last night .

"Because somebody had to watch the moniters and you" he stated giving me slight glare at my question .

"Well you didn't have to watch me . I was alseep" I scolded him " You should have slept for once"

"What if something happened when I was asleep . Then what ?" he asked glaring at me .

"Then it happens . You need sleep Naru like everybody else does" I told him glaring right back at him .

"Well what you had gotten hurt . I can't stand thinking that" he said his eyes softening as his blue eyes stared into me .

I felt he was looking at my soul . It made me want melt at how much he cared about me .

"Naru" I whispered . He was still looking at me .

"Go back to sleep" he said .

"Not unless you go to sleep too" I said crossing my arms across my chest .

"Fine" he said "You get that end of the couch and I get this end"

"Okay" I said laying down . Naru had a blanket and was covering us up with it .

"Goodnight Naru" I whispered as I closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep .

"Goodnight Mai" I head Naru whisper . I felt something soft press against my forhead like he was kissing it .

The next time I woke up Naru was standing over by the moniters with Lin . Everybody else was in there too .

"Sleeping Beauty awakens" Bou-san said smiling at me .

"What time is it ?" I asked yawning . I stretched and sat up .

"9:45am" Ayako answered . She was standing next to Bou-san like usual . John was standing next to Masako who was sitting down in a chair .

"Oh" I said getting up "Hey Naru do you need anything ?"

"Yes Mai tea" he said turning around to look me in the eye "Please"

"Ok- wait a minute did you just say please ?" I said staring at him like he had two heads .

"Yes unless you are deaf" he said glaring at me .

"Fine" I said turning around to leave the room .

"Mai take someone with you" Naru said .

"Ayako will you go with me ?" I asked giving her a pout .

"Fine" she said pulling away from her husband to follow me to the door .

The walk to the kitchen was silent but when we got there .........

"So what happened when you guys where in the basement ?" she asked as I was fixing Naru's tea .

"Nothing . Why do you ask ?" I asked her .

"Because when you returned to the base Naru was carrying you because you were unconsunss" she said eyeing me .

"Um well when we got down there it was pitch black . We walked to the back and there was a door . I told Naru not to open it because I felt something bad behind it but as usual he didn't listen to me . Then when the door was opened I felt really weak and I fainted . Also on the way to the door I heard voices" I told her as we were walking back to the base .

"Interesting" she said as we walked into the base .

"Heres your tea Naru" I said setting it down next to him .

"Now as I was saying inside the basement we found a room . Inside that room was a body" Naru said reading from his black book .

"A body ?" I questioned .

"Yes Mai . It appeared to be chared and covered in ash . In the room also were work tools . Also a work bench and many knifes" Naru said snapping the book shut .

"Weird" Ayako said .

"We will continue to investigate the basement and the backroom for now" he said.

Just then a knock came on the door .

Shinji pocked his head in the door "Excuse me but my parents would like to meet with you in the family room . So if you will please follow me" he said opening the door all the way .

When we got to the family room we saw his parents sitting on the couch .

"Please sit" Mrs. Okiwana told us .

After we were all seated the talking started .

"Tonight we are told that a storm will be here . I am telling you this because in this area they tend to be queit bad . So the power may go out . I advise you to stay together if it does because of this houses large size" she said .

"We shall prepare for that . Thank you" Naru said .

"Well that was all . Feel free to leave now" she said .

Naru got up and started to leave the room and the rest of us followed him . The trip back to base was silent for the most part . Bou-san was fussing that Ayako was to harsh on him and she was smacking him on the head .

"Mai I want you to come with me and check the tempature in the basement and that back room . The rest of you will stay here till we get back" Naru said "Mai lets go"

"Right" I said grabbing the thermomiter and following him .

When we were down in the basement I felt that famialar presence from before . It was chilly down there like before but I felt something else too .

"Don't just stand there get to work" Naru ordered glaring at me . The nice and caring side of hm was long gone .

"Its colder over by that room then the rest of the room" I told him as I finished up.

"Hm" was all he said .

"Done" I said eying the stairs wishing to bolt up to the top where it felt safe "Can we leave now ?"

"Fine" he said making his way to the stairs . But I beat him all the way up because I wanted to get out of there .

"Safe" I breathed as I tried to catch my breath from running all the way up the stairs . Naru was already walking back to base without me .

"Hey wait for me !" I called catching up to him .

"Well you were taking to long" he said looking straight ahead .

Once again we walked in silence . Man it was annoying some times how I could never find something to say to him .

When we returned to the base everyone was talking and laughing .

"I didn't know that this was a chat room . I thought that we werer on a case" Naru said glaring everyone down . Everyone instantly shut up and stared down .

"Now that we have returned I want a full report on what happend in the rooms that we are monitering" he said going to sit down infront of the computers .

"Nothing much . The tempature however did drop by a few degrees in the kitchen" Bou-san said from his place on the couch .

"Interesting" Naru said "Mai bring me the tempature readings from the basement"

"Here" I said coming to stand behind him .

"They seem lower then any other room in the house . So most likely this is were the ghost prefers to reside in the house" Naru said not looking up from the charts.

"Excuse me" a maid said from the hallway .

"Yes ?" I asked her .

"Dinner will be served in 5 minutes" she informed us before leaving and heading back down the dark hallway .

"Thank you" I said .

"We will continue this after dinner" Naru said from across the room at the computers with Lin .

"Right" John said .

So we left for dinner . At dinner Mrs. Okiwana told us that the storm would be arriving shortly . Great just what we need a power outage and for someone else to go missing . Sure enough when we were back in the base a loud crash could be heard from outside . Then rain started pouring down in buckets and lighting flashed out the window . We had gotten candles incase the power did go out . But hopefully it won't .

I was sitting on the couch next to Ayako while Naru was explaining what we were going to do tommorrow . I got up and went over to the window and looked out side . The rain was still coming down steady and the lighting was still flashing .

Then all of a sudden a loud crash made the house rattle and the room went black . I felt the room growing colder with every second that passed while we were in the dark .

A hand suddenly reached up from behind me and clamped over my mouth . I struggled and tried to get free but nothing worked . I needed to make a noise so that Naru would know . I bit the hand and moved it off my mouth .

"NARU" I yelled before the hand was back on my mouth .

"Mai where are you ?" he called franticlly . I could hear him trying to light a candle .

The hand was dragging me back and out of the room . I was franticlly trying to break free but the arm was to strong for me . I was so scared I didn't want to die like this . I could still hear Naru calling my name as I was dragged away .

Then I did the most cowardly thing ever . I fainted .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

August 5

Day 4

"Gene is that you ?" I asked a dark shadow that is coming towards me .

"Yes Mai" Gene said coming into view .

"Where am I ?" I ask him

"You are in the basement in another secret room . You need to get out of here . Its not safe" he said

"But how do I get out ?" I asked him scared .

"I'm sorry Mai but I can't help you anymore for now . So please try to escape . Naru is trying to find you right now" Gene said shaking his head .

"But why ?" I asked as he started to fade away into the shadows again .

"Because there are things that you need to discover for yourself" he said right before he was completly gone .

"Wait" I called to him but it was too late .

When I awoke I noticed that I was laying on something very hard and that my hands were tied down by my sides . Also my feet were being held down by something . So how in the world was I supposed to get out of here . I tried to move my hands but they barley even moved and moving them made them rub up against the rope . My feet moved a bit more then my hands did so that was a bit better . But what was worrying me was that the ghost was no were to be found . I moved my head from side to side trying to see the ghost but I couldn't . It was bone chilling in the room and I felt a little bit sick from it being so cold . And I felt wet to top it off .

"Where are you Naru ?" I thought . What I wouldn't give to see him and have him ask me for tea .

"Pit pat pit pat" went a sound from inside the room somewhere .

I froze up thinking that it was the ghost . I could barely even hear myself breathe has the sound got closer to me . When it was almost to me I shut my eyes and prayed that it wasn't the ghost .

"I know your awake Momoko" he said running a cold hand along my cheek .

I pulled my head away from his hand and looked up at him . It was Mr. Okiwana . No he had to be possessed .

"Well then I thought that you liked my touch" he said in a sickingly bitter voice .

"I'm not Momoko . Shes dead" I whispered as I tried even harder to release my hands .

"Dead . I think not . Because you are right infront of me" he said leaning closer .

Then one of my hands came free and I slapped his face . I was rushing really fast to undew my other hand and my feet . He just looked at me for a second and then he grabbed me and threw me across the floor . I hit the floor pretty hard but I had landed on my but .

"What did I tell you about hitting me . Huh ?" he asked .

"I'm not Momoko . I'm not your wife" I said despretly trying to find the door . Then I saw it . To bad it was behind Mr. Okiwana . In order to reach it I would have to get past him . Which at this point was not likely .

He raised his hand and brought it down right across my right cheek . I didn't even have time to react before he grabbed my hair and yanked my head up to his head .

I sheirked because he was yanking my scalp off of my head .

"Scream all you want . Nobody can hear you down here" he said smiling evily .

Then he slammed my head into the wall . It made a sickening crack as it hit the wall and I screamed in agony and pain . The room was covered in stars and shadows from me hitting the wall . I swear that I felt something warm trickiling down the back of my head . Blood .

"Now then shall we get on with it?" he asked trying to pick me up from the heap that I called a body on the floor "Can't stand ?"

I was in so much pain from my head hitting the wall that I couldn't really focus on any thing else then the pain . I felt tears well up in my eyes and start cascading down my cheeks . I was breathing heavily and I couldn't see clearly from the tears .

"Naru please save me !" I pleaded in my head over and over like a prayer "I need you !"

I was starting to get light headed from the blood loss . I didn't want to close my eyes untill I got to see Naru . Just then I heard voices coming from somewhere in the room . Then I could see Mr. Okiwana collapse like he wasn't possesed anymore .

"MAI are you in here ?" I heard Bou-san call . I wanted to make a noise so that they knew that I was down here .

I tried to get up but I couldn't cause I was so weak "Over here" I croaked out .

A light shone in my direction and then blinded me for a second before going out .

"Naru shes down here" Bou-san called to somewhere out there .

I heard foot steps going down the stairs and getting closer to me . My eyelids felt like they weighed a million tons . But I didn't want to untill I saw his face just once .

"Mai are you okay ?" Naru asked still a ways away from me to see me .

"Not really" I managed to say barely audible .

Then Naru came into my vision and I saw his eyes widen as he saw my form on the ground . He saw the blood slowly forming around me and my deathly pale skin .

"Lin call an ambulance NOW" he yelled coming over to were I lay .

"Hey Naru" I said smiling slightly .

"Shh . Its going to be okay" he said stroking my tear stained cheek .

"I wanted to see your face one more time before I closed my eyes"

"No do not close your eyes Mai" he said his voice harding as he said them .

"But I'm so tired" I said . I was struggeling to keep my eyes open .

"Mai look at me" Naru said looking straight into my eyes .

"Naru" I whispered .

"Mai I love you" he whispered .

"I know . I love you too" I whispered right back to him . As long as he loved me I could do anything . Even face death . But I wasn't ready to leave him .

Just then paramedics came rushing down the stairs and they took me away from my Naru . I just wanted to be safe in his arms once again . I then closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep for once .


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so very sorry that this chapter is so late. Its just that I had to do with school and other things. So enjoy. And again I'm very sorry. **

Chapter 8

August 7

Day 6

My eyelids felt heavy from sleeping so much when I opened them. I was meet with a blinding white light. I squinted my eyes till they adjusted to the bright light. I heard the beeping of the heart monitor. My head felt like it weighed a ton. I also felt something heavy and warm on my waist. When I looked down I came face to face with a black head of hair. It was soft and smelled good. Then I realized that it was Naru. He was passed out asleep on me. I decided to let him sleep for a while because he looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in over a week.

I sighed.

Right after I sighed I felt Naru move. He opened his eyes and starred into mine. He slowly sat up and blinked his eyes for a few seconds. I brushed his bangs out of his eyes and let my hand linger on his cheek.

"Hey" I said smiling lightly.

"How do you feel?" he asked putting his mask back on.

"Fine I guess" I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's good. You were out for 2 days" Naru said matter of fact.

"2 days?" I asked in shock.

"Yes because they had you on sedatives because of your head injury which was very extensive" he said.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him while playing with my hands in my lap.

"They are at the house getting ready to leave. We solved the case while you were out" he said looking at his black book.

"Really. What was the ghost after?" I asked brushing some stray hairs out of my eyes.

"The ghosts name was Kyo Newa. He lived with his wife in the same house over 50 years ago. Apparently he was abusing his wife and then she left. One day he tripped down the stairs to the basement and he died when he fell. He just wanted his wife back. So whenever a woman with short brown hair was around he instantly thought that his wife had come back" Naru said looking at his book.

"That's tragic" I whispered.

"John exorcised the house and now we are packing up" he said closing the book.

"Did you see the exorcism?"

"No"

"How come?" I asked looking up to meet his eyes .

"I stayed here to watch you" he said softly . He had leaned closer to my face . Our noses were almost touching .

"Really ?" I asked . I could feel his warm breath on my face . It smelled like peppermint tea . My nose bumped his but he didn't pull away .

"Yes . I didn't your side once" he said . I slowly closed eyes and waited for something soft touch my lips .

When his softly touched mine you could hear my heart start to speed up . The kiss was gently but passionate. It had been so long since I had last kissed him that I forgotten how good he tasted. I was blushing scarlet after we pulled away . He gently brushed my hair away from my face and then softly kissed my cheek . Where his lips touched the skin became warm . He then slowly leaned forward to nuzzle my ear .

But all good things end . Then there was a knock at the door. Naru leaned back in his seat like nothing had happened.

"C-come in" I said still blushing scarlet. Then Bou-san, Ayako , Masako , and John came in .

"Sleeping Beauty awakens" Bou-san joked.

"Why so red?" Ayako asked winking.

"Hey guys" I said. Naru was just sitting there looking in black book "So Naru when can I leave?"

"The doctor said as she said your head was okay" he said. His mask was fully in place.

"Great" I said smiling. This was the way I like it. With everyone here with me.

Within the next hour I was already on my way out of the hospital. When we left the hospital Naru seemed distant in a way. The whole time he never said a word to me. Maybe I did something wrong either.

"Hey Naru is something wrong?" I asked him when we arrived at the office.

"No nothing is wrong Mai" he told me in a strained voice.

"Then why didn't you talk to me at all?"

"Because I just found out that my parents are coming to Japan tomorrow" Naru said rubbing his temples.

"Oh"

He didn't sound to happy that his parents were coming. I had always wondered what his parents were like. Well I guess now I get to find out.

"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow" I heard him whisper.

"Oh" was all I could say. He must be under a lot of pressure guessing from his attitude. I would have to ask Lin later about his parents.

**2 hours later**……….

"Hey Lin"

"Yes Mai?"

"Why doesn't Naru want to see his parents?"

"You'll see tomorrow" he said with a wink.

**BAM**

I winced as I heard Naru's office door slam shut. His soft footsteps were soon to follow.

"Mai I am taking you home now"

"Why?" I whined.

"Because you need to rest"

"But I feel fine" I lied. Really I had a massive headache and my whole body was feeling sore.

"I don't care" he said grabbing my arm and hauling me to the door. He ignored all of my protests as he pulled me down the stairs and out of the office. He opened his car door and motioned for me to get in. I stubbornly refused by shaking my head back and forth. He groaned and then bent down to knock the backs of my knees. They gave out and he caught me and put me in the car like a child.

"Grow up Mai"

"Hmph"

It didn't take to long to get to my house but it was getting me out of the car that took forever. I refused to move a muscle this then forced Naru to use force. I ended up getting thrown over his shoulder and carried into the house.

"Naru" I screeched as he did it.

"Stop complaining" he muttered.

"Put me down. I am very capable of walking myself" I said once we reached the door.

"Not a chance" he said opening the door.

"Jerk" I said hoping that he heard me.

He set me on the couch and took something out of his pocket. It looked like a medicine bottle. But what did he need that for. He had disappeared into the kitchen for something. I picked up the bottle and almost dropped it. It had my name on it.

"Mai be a good girl and take it" Naru said coming back into the room.

"But Naru I hate medicine" I pouted.

"Mai please" he said.

"Oh fine" I said taking the glass of water from him. He handed me two pills and watched me intently.

I swallowed the pills and chugged the water.

"Happy?" I asked sourly.

"Yes"

"Well I'm not"

"Not my problem" Naru said sitting next to me.

"So Naru why don't you like your parents?"

**I hope you liked it. Again I'm so very sorry that it took to long to finish but I had a lot to do. Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Its just that I had a lot going on with school and dance that I just didn't have the time plus I got a major writers block that didn't help the situation. So please forgive me and enjoy chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ghost hunt **

**Chapter 9**

August 7

"So Naru why don't you like you parents?"

"Its not that I don't like them it's just that they annoy me to no end" he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh. How long has it been since you've seen them?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Don't be stupid Mai. You know the when I last saw them."

"Gene's funeral" I whispered.

"I think that you should go to bed seeing as you just got out of the hospital." He said taking my arm and making me stand up.

"But Naru I'm not tired" I pleaded with him as I tried to pull away. But I was losing.

"Not a chance Mai. The doctors said that you needed lots of rest." He said ignoring my protests as he dragged me to my bedroom.

Jeez is he strong or what?

"Mai I'm not going to carry your fat ass the whole way" he smirked. That did it.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep but I won't be happy about it." I said stubbornly as I walked into my bedroom.

"Goodnight Mai" Naru said.

"Goodnight Naru. You can sleep on the couch if you want and I don't want to hear any complaints" I said.

"Goodnight Mai" he said again as he shut the door in my surprised face.

What a jerk. He just slammed that door in my face. Asshole. My gaze drifted to the bed which at this point was looking pretty comfortable. I dragged myself over to it and just collapsed. My eyes were already closed before I hit the bed. I crawled over to my pillows and buried my head in them.

I don't think Naru is even going to sleep tonight even though I told him to.

He's so stubborn and one day its going to get him killed. Ugh but I love him anyway. Stupid narcissistic jerk.

**Next day**

I woke up to feeling someone shaking me and calling my name.

"Mai get up. Were going to be late for work" someone said.

"Go away. Let me sleep" I said pulling the covers up over my head.

I heard chuckling and then the covers were ripped off of my body and I was exposed to the freezing air. My eyes slowly opened adjusting to the light and saw a figure standing beside me smirking. When my eyes were done adjusting to the light I saw that it was Naru.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Were going to be late for work if you don't get up" he said .

"What time is it anyway?" I said sitting up slowly.

"Almost 7:30am"

"Goodnight" I said laying my head back down on the pillow and closing my eyes.

The next thing I knew I was being picked up and throw over some ones shoulder. The air was knocked out of my lungs for a second leaving me breathless as he carried me to the bathroom.

"Naru put me down right now" I screeched pounding my fists into his back.

He then proceeded to set me on the bathroom floor before standing up and leaving.

"I expect you to be ready to leave in the next 10 minutes" he said shutting the door.

"Naru you workaholic" I said standing up. Well I might as well take a shower.

After a quick shower I was dressed and ready in less then 10 minutes and standing in front of Naru.

"Happy?" I said scowling.

"Immensely" he said giving me a quick peck on the lips "Now lets go"

**Again I am so sorry that this took so long to get updated but like a said I was really busy. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and just don't forget to review.**


End file.
